spooooky rumor
by Sheinfan
Summary: yo! crappy title as usual! XD here is my new fic! Burn hears about a rumor from Hiroto! he does not believe it at first...but then the situation/happening makes him believe it! how?find out XD [burn x female gazel] {rated T for safety}


_**Miyukie: yo! XDDDDDDDD here is my new ficcccc! *squeals and jumps around***_

_**Hikari: can you please stop jumping around? i am studying.**_

_**Miyukie: excuse me! i am the one having exams! not you! XP**_

_**Hikari: so?**_

_**Miyukie: yea so?**_

_**Hikari: *sigh* on with the fic **_

_**miyukie; don't ignore me! or else i might ki- oops! nothingggggggggggggg**_

* * *

**_chapter 1 _**

**_ONE NIGHT._**

**_normal P.O.V _**

"I seriously hate shopping..." Burn just sighed and was walked.

"Oh come on Burn, its halloween! I loveeeeeeeeeeeeeee halloween!" Hiroto jumped! "trick or treating is THE best"

"yea yea, whatever..." Burn showed a bored expression. He hated this, shopping, trick or treating etc etc...all he likes is play soccer, watch movies and tease GAZEL. yea, he loves teasing her. cuz he has a crush on her, I mean HUGE crush!

"come on Burn, how some emotion!"

"yea right"

" you never change..." Hiroto walked faster. "The candy store is left! walk faster"

" okay okay! I AM COMING! sheesh..." Burn caught up to Hiroto. "what candy are you going to buy?" he asked.

"hmmmm...anything is okay, as long as the candy is tasty and sweet!"

"candy freak..-_-"

"fast fast Burn! let's get the candies before the stock is over!" Hiroto pulled Burn into the candy store,

"H-HEY! WAIT! I CAN WALK YOU KNOW!" Hiroto completely ignored him and continued pulling him...

" HEYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY" Burn just screamed and his grumpy and cocky voice echoed all over and the random people just sweatdropped.

* * *

"lalalalalll~" Hiroto was singing and humming a tune while going back home, after their 'candy shopping'

Burn just stared at the candy they brought, "that is a heck of a lot of candy..."

"yea~"

"could you please stop being childish?"

"okay okay~"

"..." Burn didn't answer anything.

...

...

...

" mouuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu this silence is killing me!" Hiroto just gave up being silent, " mouuuuuuuu Burn talk something!"

"it's pointless" Burn continued walking.

"meanieeeeee" Hiroto sulked. " baaaaaaaad meanieeeeeeeeeeeeeee" Burn sighed.

...

"ne, Burn?" Hiroto started. " have you heard about this rumor?"

" what rumor?" Burn raised his eyebrows, "anything related to ghost"

"k-kinda"

"ohhh what is it? mind explaining?" Burn got interested in the 'GHOST' topic. As they were walking, they saw many small children wearing spooky costumes and playing around,trick or treating, as a result both of them smiled. "about that rumor?"

"yea...that one is really ghostly and spooky.."

"tell!"

"oooooooooooo~ someone is interested~" Hiroto said in a playful and mocking voice.

"S-SHUT UP! and tell" Burn blushed.." I-I am just interested! t-that's all!

"I see~"

"humph!"

"so, yea...every halloween night...ghost,spirits, come down to earth...and every year..."

"every year?"

"the ghost of a dead girl, who was killed on halloween night will take someone's soul with her to play, and to have fun the wholeyear" Hiroto gulped and freaked out when he said that, Hiroto continued," so, the person's soul will be taken at 11 o clock, sharp. it may be anyone! maybe you! maybe me! I MEAN ANYONE"

" hmm...i don't believe" Burn gave another bored expression.

"believe it or not,it's true! the person will be covered with blood...but will have no cuts in his/her body."

"w-what?"

'yea, s-so,we might die one halloween too..." Burn was now a bit horrified after hearing this from Hirtoto.

"how did that girl die?" Burn or Nagumo asked.

"S-she was tricked by her best friend, that best friend took all of her candies and pushed her on the road...a-and...you understand the rest right...?"

"y-yea..."

...Now both of them were silent. Both of them didn't even dare to talk...because they were scared and feared that they might be the the next victim...

...

...

As they were walking back,Burn looked at his watch, " it's 10;50PM!" he said.

"hurry up! fast!" Hiroto started running, Nagumo too.

They reached home...at "11:05pm..." Burn was panting really hard..."we...are not dead..."

He and Hiroto walked infront of the orphange door...when...

'we are ba-!" Burn's eyes widened with tears...and stood there with an horrified expression..because he could see his near and dearest crush, lying on the floor...with a pool of blood all around her...and was emotionless and dead.

* * *

_**Miyukie: done with the first chapter...at last...**_

_**Hikari: hope you liked it! **_

_**Miyukie: hope!**_

_**Hikari: *reads* too many mistakes.**_

_**miyukie: i know that! XPPPPPP**_

_**Hikari: *sigh***_

_**Miyukie: byeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee guyssssssssssssssss RnR PLEASEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!**_

_**Hikari:...**_


End file.
